1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch apparatus, and more particularly, to an optical touch apparatus using scanning lights sequentially emitted from the rotational light source emitter and operating method thereof, so that the condition that the touch apparatus fails to sense the touch points can be effectively prevented.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, with the developing of image display related technology, there are various new types of display apparatus shown on the market to replace the conventional CRT monitor gradually. Wherein, the touch liquid crystal display has advantages such as power saving, smaller size, and inputting by touching directly, therefore, the touch liquid crystal display is popular to the ordinary consumers and becomes the main stream of the display market. The touch liquid crystal display is widely used in various types of electronic products. In the various types of touch apparatus mentioned above, because the optical touch apparatus has a characteristic of good transmittance; it has become another well-used technology different from the resistance touch apparatus and the capacitance touch apparatus.
Although the current optical touch apparatus can easily achieve the touch detection with high resolution through simple optical devices such as a light guiding apparatus and a photoelectric sensing apparatus without setting a lot of light emitters and light receivers, and the complicated calculations via the triangulation measurement method can be also prevented. However, when the optical touch apparatus is applied to the multi-touch area, since the lights emitted from the optical touch apparatus are in the vertical direction or the horizontal direction, under some special multi-touch conditions, the optical touch apparatus will fail to determine these touch points or even make some wrong determinations of the positions of the touch points, therefore, the application range of the optical touch apparatus will be seriously limited and should be solved.
Therefore, the invention provides an optical touch apparatus and operating method thereof to solve the aforementioned problems.